Toil And Trouble
by TStabler
Summary: Halloween. The time of year for tricks and treats, hauntings and hayrides, pumpkin spice, candy apples, and scary movies. The Special Victims Unit sees horror every day of the year, but even they like to get into some autumn toil and trouble every year. Five oneshots, some funny, some horrifying, some a little of both. Happy Halloween. E/O w/ others.
1. Avenged

**A/N: The first of my Halloween oneshots. Just what I think would happen at a truly cliche Halloween party. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and the characters; TStabler© owns the story you're about to read.**

"This is the damn dumbest thing we've ever fuckin' done," Fin griped, adjusting his unusually tight pants.

Elliot pushed the center of his chest, lighting up an intricate round pattern on his shirt. "Not my fault," he said. "Blame Munch. This was his brilliant idea."

Munch, dropping a huge foam hammer to his side, looked offended. "Hey! I picked the only good theme left! My choices were this or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and there were no female turtles!"

"There was April, you ass," Olivia said, her eyes narrowing. "I would be much more comfortable in a yellow trench coat right now than...this." She rolled her shoulders, hearing the crinkle and crack of the black leather as she moved.

Elliot smoothed his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips. He dropped his head and leaned into her, whispering, "You look fucking hot."

Ryan lifted his red, white, and blue mask a bit, adjusting it so he could see out of the eyeholes. "I look like a moron," he said. "Why did I have to get Captain America, huh?"

Olivia snickered. "You're the only one with the balls to wear tights," she quipped. "Besides, uh, Wonder Woman over there is checking you out."

"What?" Fin's head snapped to where Olivia was pointing. "How the fuck...man, Homicide got The Justice League?"

Munch slapped Fin on the shoulder. "Did you really want to be The Thing, Fin?"

"It's gonna take me hours to get this green shit off of me," he said, slapping away Munch's hand. "They sell Thing costumes, on and off, no fuckin' makeup."

Elliot sighed. "Guys, we're here, we might as well have fun," he kissed the back of Olivia's head.

Ryan waved his shield at Elliot. "Says the man who got to wear a tee-shirt and jeans," he chided. "How the hell did you get that thing to light up like that?"

"Lizzie," he shrugged. "She's a little genius."

A voice from behind the group rang out with a twangy, "Hey, gang! What's the haps? We ready to par-tay with the big brass? Bing, bang, bong, ya know?"

"The haps?" Olivia questioned, one eyebrow raised and the urge to laugh being squelched.

"Stucky, what the hell is on your head?" Elliot asked, flicking at a what looked a yellow, curved, horn.

"My crown of evil," Stucky said proudly. "I'm Loki." He nodded at Munch. "Wassup, Broski?"

Munch simply stared at him. "I refuse to even pretend I'm related to you. Can I go change? We don't have a Hawkeye."

Fin looked at Stucky, stone-faced, and gave him a hard, yet almost playful shove to get him out of Munch's face. "Hulk smash," he laughed. Then gave Munch a pat on the back. "You want a drink? Broski?"

Munch raised both eyebrows and nodded, then walked with Ryan and Fin toward the bar.

"Hey!" Stucky yelled, recovering from his stumble and fixing his costume. "Wait for me!" He ran after them, holding up his sword.

Elliot shook his head. "I hate that kid," he spat, then he turned back to Olivia. "Dance with me."

Olivia chuckled as she shook her head, letting him pull her toward the dance floor. "Munch is Thor? Really?"

"He wanted to be The Hulk, but..." Elliot joked, kissing Olivia's neck. "You look fucking amazing in this thing," he whispered against her skin, pulling at the black utility belt around her hips.

"Mmm," she moaned, "Do I?"

"Granted, I'm ready and willing to stab every other guy in the place in the eyes if they keep staring at you, but I can't blame 'em," he murmured, nipping at her ear.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she moved with him, so close, their bodies grinding together in time with the music. "Why, Mister Stark, you're treading on very thin ice." She turned her eyes up at him, shooting him a smoky look. "Might get caught in my web."

He smirked. "I'll take my chances," he said, surprising her by dipping her low and kissing the flesh of her chest exposed by her V-neck leather suit.

Her hands clutched the back of his head and she scratched at his scalp as he lifted her back, upright. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking around.

"Just playing the part," he said, giving her a spin. "Stark is an egotistical, self-centered, asshole who likes to cause a scene, be the center of attention." He pulled her close to him and began swaying her, side to side, then dancing her in circles.

She laughed as she moved, in his arms, still lightly scratching at his scalp with the hand that was looped around his neck. "Not really much of a stretch," she teased.

"Ah, but Stark's a millionaire with a hot car," he said. He stopped moving and pulled her tightly against him. "I'm luckier than he is, though. I got you."

She felt his heart pounding, his body hot against hers, the leather making the heat almost burn her. "El," she whispered, her eyes flashing from his lips to his eyes and back again, needing to kiss him. Hard.

"Come on," he said, and he pulled her off the dance floor and out of the ballroom.

"Oh, now, where are they going?" Fin complained, dropping his empty shot glass down to the marble surface of the bar as he watched them leave the room. "This stupid costume contest is gonna start in twenty minutes, and we need the whole unit or we're disqualified." He looked at Munch. "I didn't wear pants three sizes too small and rip my favorite shirt to walk away without those 5 G's."

Munch downed his shot of whiskey and grimaced a bit as he said, "Maybe she's gonna see how long it takes to burn out all of the vibranium in his arc reactor."

Ryan tilted his head. "Hey, Thor, tie your cape a little tighter, your geek is showing." He downed his own shot and looked at the doors Elliot and Olivia walked through, silently wondering if Munch was right.

Beyond the walls of the ballroom, Elliot had pinned Olivia against the cool stone tiles in a dark corner near the fountain. His lips were on her neck, his hands were trying to find the zipper on her costume, his hips unconsciously rocked into her in a slow rhythm.

"El, we should..." she choked on a breath, his hard length rubbing against her thin leather, the friction making her heart pound. "God, not here."

"Right here," he gruffed, finally finding the zipper on the side of the leather one-piece. He chuckled as he smoothed the second skin down her arms, pushing it, hearing it crunch as it bunched around her thighs. He slipped a finger between her slightly parted legs and moaned. "Oh, bad Black Widow," he whispered.

"This thing is skin tight," she said, pulling at the buckle on his pants. "Didn't want lines." Her teeth caught her bottom lip as she stifled a moan, feeling his finger slide into her. Her eyes shut as she reached her hand into his jeans.

He grunted as he felt her hand wrap around, begin to stroke. The parts of him that knew anyone could walk by, see them, were silenced by the parts of him that needed her, needed this, and didn't care who might be catching a glimpse of them. He braced himself with one hand pressed against the rocks and the other hand spread her wider for him.

She held in the moan as she guided him to her, then ran her hand up under his shirt to graze across his chest. She felt every inch as he pushed slowly into her and she dropped her head to his neck. "Iron Man," she whispered. "Damn right."

He chuckled as he began to thrust slowly, trying to keep them as deep in the corner as he could. "Only with you," he hissed, seething as he hit into her again. His free hand looped around her back, he palmed and squeezed her ass as he slammed into her.

Her eyes rolled and thoughts raced through her head, fogging up before she fully understood them. She mumbled his name every time he filled her, whimpered softly every time he slipped away from her. Her nails scraped around to his back and dug in, and a distant voice got her attention telling her they didn't have much time.

"Fuck," he spat, picking up his pace. He gripped her tighter in his left palm, his right still supporting him, giving him leverage against the fountain's facade. The leaves from the decorative trees were waving in the breeze they'd created and he was certain it wasn't going to be ignored. He had to finish this, he needed to see her face as she let go, feel her quiver around him.

"Elliot," she breathed, her eyes popping open to stare into his.

He pressed his forehead to hers, his open eyes boring into hers, lips gently kissing as the burn built, rising from his feet. "So close, baby," he said, nuzzling against her.

She hummed in agreement and nipped at his lip, feeling the skin of his shoulders crack slightly beneath her fingers. "Oh, my God," she panted.

"Please, don't close your eyes," he begged on a soft moan, and then he felt her clench. "Yeah, baby, look at me."

She fought the need to drop her lids, fought the scream that built in her throat, and she rolled her hips as wave after wave of pure pleasure rolled through her. She saw his eyes widen a bit, though his brows knitted together as he pounded into her with more deliberation, more force, working through her tightness to get as much out of her as he could before he would follow her off that blessed precipice.

Finally, he felt her tremble, her toned body jerking against his, and he stopped fighting it. "God damn," he grunted, stilling every movement.

She felt him twitch, felt his entire body tense and relax in rapid rhythm. Her hands uncurled and she caressed his back, over his shoulders, his chest, calming him and comforting him, loving him. "What the hell was..."

"You can't wear this thing," he huffed, "Unless we're home." He slid out of her, rolled his neck and shoulders, then loosened his grip on her. "You in tight black leather...I just..."

"Go all Tony Stark on me?" she quipped, trying to slide the garment over her now slick body.

"Something like that," he laughed, kissing her forehead. He pulled up the zipper, then rested his hand on her lower back and pushed aside the fake leaves, leading her back into the ballroom. "We need an excuse," he whispered to her as they walked back through the open doors.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Ryan asked, rushing toward them. "And Wonder Woman? It's Martha from Homicide. The woman who names everyone she knows after her favorite cartoon characters. She's now calling me 'Barney Rubble.' I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable with that, and..."

"Whoa! O'Halloran, take it easy," Elliot said, holding up a hand. "You're starting to sound like Stuckey."

"What about me?" Stuckey popped up from behind Olivia, his gold, curved, horn flopping awkwardly over his face.

Olivia scoffed. "Nothing," she said, then turned her attention back to Ryan. "They say who won the department grant?"

Ryan shook his head. "Not yet, besides we can't even submit for it until Cragen..."

"Until Cragen what?" someone interrupted from behind the small group.

The heads all turned, faces breaking into small smiles and stifled laughs. "Wow, Cap," Elliot said, taking in the simple grey suit Cragen was wearing. "You really went...all out...with your Nick Fury costume."

"I'm not one for playing dress up," he said. He tapped his eye-patch and said, "I think this is all that I really needed to get my point across." He looked at Olivia and his one visible eye widened. He turned to look at Munch and it narrowed. "Next time, pick the Ninja Turtles. She'd at least be comfortable."

Munch shrugged. "There's no pleasing you people."

Fin walked over, looking mad, ready to hit something. "Man, Munch, I'm gonna..."

"What happened?" Olivia interrupted, distracting Fin before he could hurt Munch.

"They gave the grant to Narcotics," Fin said, shaking his head.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Who were they?"

Rolling her eyes, Olivia said, "The Ninja Turtles."

Elliot watched Cragen's patchless eye widen again, then saw Fin clench his jaw, green makeup melting down the side of his face. He chuckled and looked at Munch. "Hey, Thor, you'd better run. Hulk is angry."

Munch nodded once and ran, Fin and Cragen taking off after him.

Elliot and Olivia laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ya know," he said, "Ninja Turtles. Might be good for next year." He nipped at her. "It's much easier to get you out of a trench coat."

She chuckled and turned around in his arms, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Happy Halloween, El."

He smiled against her lips, oblivious to everyone around him, thinking it truly was.

**A/N: Next, a safehouse, a thunderstorm, a power outage, and things that go bump in the night.**


	2. Fearless

**A/N: The only thing to fear is fear itself. Except on Halloween. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and the characters; TStabler© owns the story you're about to read.**

"I'm sorry." Her voice was a whisper, her arms were folded tight across her chest as she stared out the window. She watched the lightning flash across the sky, and the bolt made her regret the choices she'd made in the last week that got them where they now were.

He sighed from behind her. "I'm your partner, Liv," he told her. "If you've gotta stay holed up in this cruddy house for a while, then I'm not leaving either."

She shook her head, not bothering to turn around. "You should be going to that party," she said. "Taking your kids trick-or-treating, watching an all-night monster movie marathon. Not babysitting me because I made a stupid mistake."

He moved closer to her, hesitantly rested a hand on her shoulder, and he spoke. "I've made the same mistake a few times, and you always suffered the consequences with me." He smiled. "Besides, the party would suck without you, you know that."

She gave him a small laugh and finally turned around to look at him. "You're something else, Stabler."

"Yeah?" he questioned, smirking. "What am I, Benson?"

Her body ran cold as she looked into his eyes, her head swimming with answers she couldn't dare give him. She opened her mouth to try to offer a sarcastic response when thunder crashed just beyond the window.

"Shit," he said, turning his head toward the glass pane to watch the storm. "It's really kicking out there."

She hummed and nodded. "Power still out?" she asked.

He reached out a hand and flicked the light switch up and down, with no result. "Apparently," he muttered. "This place may be safe," he began, "In the middle of fucking nowhere, but it's..."

"Creepy," she said, finishing his sentence for him. She found her way to the couch and sat, her finger tapping lightly on her teeth, as if she was contemplating biting her nail.

"Yeah," he huffed, following behind her. He sat beside her and held his breath, inching closer to her. He was sure his lips were aiming right for hers, but the sound of shattering glass jolted them apart.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, her eyes shooting toward the direction from where the noise had come.

"Stay here," he told her, his hand wrapping around his gun as he stood up. Another crash of glass had him upright and aiming.

She watched him rise and shook her head. "Bullshit," she said in a sing-song manner, getting up to follow him. Her hands aimed her own gun as she stayed by his side.

He looked at her, nodded once, and together they burst into the bedroom. "God damn," he seethed, dropping his gun in relief. On hand flew over his pounding heart as he took in the sight of the tree branches poking through the broken window.

"Fucking hell," she moaned, holstering her gun and rolling her eyes.

He laughed, then looked at her. "It's Halloween," he shrugged. "We're stuck in a safehouse, and it's fucking dark in here. We're both a little more on edge than we need to be. Maybe we should just..."

"Don't tell me to relax," she chided, giving him an annoyed look. "You can relax all you want, I'm the one that pissed off a serial rapist bad enough for him to escape from the pen to come find me."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think that makes it any easier for me to relax?" He moved toward her and grabbed both of her shoulders, holding her, looking her in the eyes. "That's why I'm a wreck. If it was me this punk was after I wouldn't give a shit. But I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Not tonight, not ever. Get me?"

She was frozen, transfixed by his eyes, the look he was giving her. The lightning flashed, lighting up the room, and her breath hitched as she saw the severity of the look on his face. He was scaring her, now. She was terrified, and she wasn't sure if the storm, the creepy house, and their situation even factored into it anymore. She finally nodded at him.

He bit his lip and let his hands fall off of her shoulders. "We should..."

"Yeah," she said too quickly, rushing out into the living room. "This place," she said, shaking her head. "Did it just get colder in here?"

He clicked on his penlight and looked at the thermostat. "Heat must have blown, too," he said. He let the beam of light travel across the space, and he smiled. "Perfect," he said, moving toward the fireplace. He tossed in the few dry logs he'd found in the pile, then fumbled to find matchsticks on the mantle.

"You don't have to do that," she said, rolling her eyes. Though, she was playing several scenarios in her mind at once, all ending the same way. She couldn't him grinning at her thoughts.

He watched the light from the flames flicker on her face and he tilted his head. "You okay?"

She snapped out of it and nodded. "Fine," she said, shifting on the couch. She cleared her throat when he sat next to her, a little closer than he'd probably intended. "So," she sighed, "What's Eli dressing up as?"

"Cookie Monster," he said with a smile, and he pulled out his phone. He flipped through a few pictures then held his phone out to her. "See?"

"Oh, El," she laughed, "He's adorable." Her face fell for a moment. "He's getting so big." Her finger grazed over the picture of the little, blue, furry boy and the photo changed. "Oh, sorry, I didn't..." she stopped when she saw what picture it was now.

He bit his lip again. "Yeah, I...I saved that one," he said, grabbing his phone back from her.

She looked at him, confused. The same picture, a mock wedding photo of the two of them from an undercover assignment, was stored in her phone, too. "We look good," she offered with a smile and a shrug.

He laughed, relieved that she wasn't angry or upset, and he said, "Yeah, we do." He dropped his phone onto the old, wooden coffee table. "Ya know," he began, "Under different circumstances, this could be very romantic." He wagged his eyebrows at her, and he laughed when she swatted him in the chest.

"It's Halloween, El," she reminded him. "Any way you look at it, its fucking scary." She sighed as she dropped her head to the back of the couch. "I'm just...I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he whispered, and he stared at her as her eyes slid shut.

The flames crackled and popped, the thunder roared outside, the wind in the trees made eerie moaning sounds filter through the drafty, dark, house, but suddenly they both felt so relaxed, and safe.

He took a deep breath and scooted closer to her. "Liv," he said, "Halloween...doesn't have to be all about ghosts and goblins and candy."

One eye popped open as her head lifted. "I am not trying to contact the ghost of Elvis with you again," she chuckled. "We try every year, and we get nothing, so..."

"I meant," he interrupted her, "That maybe it could be a night...where we...let go of fear. Stop being afraid."

She let her tongue swipe over her lips as she took in his words. "I'm not following..."

"This," he wagged a hand between them. "Us."

"Us?" she asked, narrowing both eyes. "El, you're the only person in the world I'm not afraid of. I trust you with..."

"Your life," he finished. "But...do you think...maybe you could trust me with your..." he stopped, he swallowed hard, and he moved before he lost his nerve. His lips crashed into hers and ran his fingers through her hair.

Her heart, what he wanted her to trust him with so badly, was thumping against her chest, her hand shook as they gripped his back, holding him to her, and she kissed him back despite the voice in her head screaming it was wrong. Nothing had ever felt more right.

A crash of thunder made the house shake, but still they kissed, he pulled her into his lap letting his fingers trace the lines of her body from her head to her hips. He ground against her as he kissed her deeper, and it wasn't until he heard the second loud boom against the door that he pulled away from her. "You hear that?"

Her lips were red, her body was screaming for more of him, but she knew something, or someone, was trying to get into the house. She ran a hand through her hair and she nodded, then begrudgingly got off of him.

He got up off of the couch, held out his hand, and sighed in relief as she took it in hers. He pulled her slowly toward the door, and he let go of her to move the heavy metal latch to the right to open the creaky door. "Oh," he said, his face dropping. "It's you."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Munch quipped. "They got him. You two can go home. Enjoy what's left of Halloween night."

He ran a hand down his face, turned to look at Olivia, behind him, her hair still tousled and her lips still red. "Ya know," he said, patting Munch on the shoulder. "That's exactly what I'm gonna do." He slammed the door, re-latching it, and moved back to Olivia, wrapping his arms around her, and getting over the last of his fear for good.

**A/N: Next, trick or treating with the Stabler kids takes an awkward turn when they knock on the wrong door. **


	3. Burned

**A/N: Trick or treat...not just asking for candy anymore. **

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and the characters; TStabler© owns the story you're about to read.**

"Dad, please?" Kathleen, in a torn blue and white dress, begged. Her zombie makeup made her look even more annoyed.

"Nope," Elliot said firmly, shaking his head. "You wanna complain that the plans we had for Halloween were lame, now you have to deal with me following you around all night."

Dickie, the oldest boy in the family, took off his football helmet. "We said going to some stupid cop party with you and Liv would be lame. Sue us for not wanting to spend the whole night with our dad and his girlfriend and fifty other old people."

"Old?" Elliot said, raising his eyebrows.

Kathleen sighed. "You know what he meant."

"Why do you have to stay with us?" Lizzie asked, pushing her glasses further up on her nose and brushing her pink hair out of her face. "Can't you wait in the car or something? This is so embarrassing!" She fluttered her winds in irritation.

Elliot laughed. "Because it's Halloween, three of you are under eighteen, and I'm a cop. That's why."

"So, wait, you're patrolling while taking us trick or treating?" Dickie fumed. "Lame dad. So lame."

Elliot chuckled again. "Yeah, we'll see who's lame when you ring the next bell."

Maureen, her red and yellow cape blowing in the wind, rolled her eyes. "Do we even really need to ring it? You have a copy of the card key."

"Humor me," Elliot said dryly, lifting his youngest child into his arms.

Dickie slapped his helmet back onto his head. "Why do we even have to come here? Not like we won't see her later."

Elliot smiled. "She wants to see you guys all dressed up."

"She should have just stayed instead of leaving at three in the morning then," Kathleen mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Elliot barked.

Kathleen sighed and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Dad, no one's answering." Maureen shielded her eyes as she peered through the glass. "I don't see any lights on. At all. No one's inside."

"I don't see Carl anywhere," Kathleen said, folding her arms, wondering where the pleasant doorman could be.

Elliot's eyes narrowed as he shifted Eli to his other hip. "You sure?" he questioned, digging his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Dad, something's not right in there," Maureen said, suddenly scared. "I see smoke."

"Take him," Elliot said, dropping Eli into Kathleen's open arms as he shoved around in his pocket again for the card key to the door. He swiped it fast and pushed the door open, instantly facing a blast of thick smoke.

The kids followed their father into the lobby of the small apartment building, waving the smoke out of their eyes and coughing.

"Someone threw a cigarette into the bin," Elliot said, coughing. "Nothing to worry about."

Maureen shook her head. "Doesn't explain where everyone is, Dad, does it?"

"Dad?" Lizzie asked, trying to breathe, "What about Liv? We should go up and..."

"Yeah," Elliot said, nodding. "Stay close." He readied one hand over his gun as he led his troop of five through the doors to the staircase.

"Oh, my God!" Maureen gasped. "Dad, is that...blood?"

Elliot turned, seeing what his daughter was staring at. He slowly ran a finger through the red goo that smeared along the wall, then rubbed his thumb and stained finger together. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah, it is. Stay behind me." He turned his eyes upward, starting to climb the stairs, and he yelled, "Liv?"

As they passed the second floor landing, they heard a scream, making them all jump. They heard the sound of a chainsaw revving and another scream, then Elliot picked up his speed, taking the stairs two at a time before bursting through the fourth floor entrance.

"I d-d-don't think we should b-b-be here," Dickie stammered, one hand clutching his fathers jacket and the other unconsciously holding his twin sister's wrist.

Elliot tried to hide the smirk on his face as he looked down the hall. "You scared?"

Dickie swallowed, hard, and nodded, oblivious to the fact his father couldn't see him do it. "Let's just get Liv and get out of here."

"Carl went crazy, didn't he, Daddy?" Lizzie asked, scooting closer to her brother. "That's why Liv never came back. Carl chopped her into tiny pieces and fed her to his dogs."

Stopping them in front of Olivia's door, Elliot turned, an eerie and unfamiliar look in his eyes, and he asked, "What if it wasn't Carl that went crazy?"

"Dad?" Kathleen cradled her baby brother tightly and backed away from her father. She backed right into someone behind her, someone who grabbed both of her shoulders, making her scream.

Maureen, Dickie, and Lizzie screamed in reaction to their sister's cry, their hands and arms flailing in all directions. But through it all, the sound of laughter broke.

Kathleen was the first to quiet and look around, her heavy breathing and pounding heart still making her shake. "Liv? You...you're okay?" She realized Olivia was laughing, then she turned, seeing her father hunched over in a fit of chuckles himself. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Elliot, laughing hysterically, pointed a finger. "You...you guys...you should have seen your faces!"

Olivia, her hands still on Kathleen's shoulders, tried to stop laughing enough to say, "I've never seen you all panic like that before." She took a deep breath and pulled a small walkie-talkie out of the pocket of her long, black, velvet dress. "All right, Carl, you can power it up. We got 'em."

The kids all blinked and rubbed their eyes when the lights came on, flooding the hallway and making everything bright white.

Dickie, still panting, looked up and down the hall. All of Olivia's neighbors were standing in their doorways, grinning. "Wait! You set us up?"

"This was...that was..." Lizzie shook her head and tried to steady her legs.

Elliot tapped his youngest daughter's nose. "Never...ever...tell your old man he makes Halloween lame again."

Maureen was stunned, her hand over her heart. "Dad, seriously, not cool. We thought something happened to Liv! That was..."

"The best haunted house ever!" Dickie yelled, his face breaking into a grin.

Kathleen looked down at her littlest brother, his little baseball cap lopsided and floppy. "He's the only one who doesn't look scared."

Olivia smiled brightly as she lifted him into her arms. "Because Daddy told Eli what was gonna happen, didn't he? Yes, he did!" She rubbed the tot's nose with hers and walked over to Elliot, who pulled her into his arms.

"Okay, one heart-attack per night, thanks," Kathleen said, grimacing as she turned her head away from the sight of her father and Olivia kissing.

Lizzie simply laughed. "Dad, I gotta hand it to ya, that was pretty cool."

"How did you get your whole building to go along with this?" Maureen asked, folding her arms over her Supergirl S.

Olivia gave Elliot another soft peck on the lips before answering. "Carl loves you guys, but he thought you deserved a good scare," she said. "And it wasn't the whole building. Just the lobby and my floor, and it was easy to tell people to stay away from the stairs."

"Your neighbors are so uncool," Dickie said, one last chill running through him. "Agreeing to scare little kids half out of their minds like that."

"Yeah, well," Elliot said, running his hand up and down Olivia's back, "Eli's the only little kid here and he's just fine."

Maureen laughed. "He was in on it!"

Elliot leaned over and kissed each of his kids on the forehead, then picked Eli up out of Olivia's arms and handed him back to Kathleen. "Don't let him out of your sight," he ordered. "I'm trusting you."

Dickie squinted. "I'm confused."

"We just wanted to prove that you could have the scare of a lifetime with your 'old' father and his girlfriend," Elliot said, slapping the teen's helmet. "We have a party to go to. Listen to me, stay in the neighborhood, don't go anywhere you aren't familiar with, and you all need to be home by ten." He pointed to Eli. "I expect him washed, fed, and in bed when I get home. You understand?"

Olivia noticed the looks being exchanged among the kids and how they were all nervously biting their lips. "Okay," she said, leaning against Elliot as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's the problem? We thought you wanted to go out by yourselves."

"We did," Maureen shrugged. "But..."

"Can we come to your party?" Lizzie interrupted. "Not that we're too scared to be alone now, or anything, but..."

Kathleen whined. "Liz, you dorkus!" She looked at her father. "It's not that. Well, it may be that, a little, but mostly it's not."

Dickie took off his helmet and looked his father in the eyes, "We think it'd be cool to hang out with our dad and his girlfriend tonight. That's all." He smiled. "They're not as old as we thought."

Elliot looked at Olivia, who gave him a smile and another kiss. "Well, how can we say no to that?"

"Guess we can't," Olivia laughed. Then she turned, taking Eli back from Kathleen once again. "Okay, gang. Back downstairs we go."

"Can we take the elevator?" Kathleen asked quickly.

Lizzie's eyes widened. "Please?"

Without waiting for an answer, the kids ran for the lift and each hit the button a few times, fast. Elliot and Olivia watched, laughing, and then looked at each other. "For the record," Olivia said, "I never thought your Halloween plans were lame."

He leaned over and bit her earlobe, then whispered, "My plans with you, later, are absolutely terrifying."

A smirk spread across her face as his words sunk in. She kissed him as they got into the elevator, and readied herself for one hell of a Halloween night.

**A/N: Next: That night! **


	4. Sweetened

**A/N: A very late Halloween finale...**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and all related characters. TStabler owns the following story.**

Olivia looked at Elliot as she locked her apartment door behind her. "Are you sure the kids are gonna be..."

"They're gonna be fine," he assured her. "They had a great time with us at the party, they wore themselves out, I'm sure they're all asleep by now." He grinned at Olivia as he wrapped his arms around her. "Ya know, there's one Stabler who still hasn't gotten his Halloween treat yet."

She pursed her lips and held in a chuckle. "What if I don't think you've been a good boy?"

He nipped at her lips and made a soft grunting sound. "Bedroom," he whispered, "Now."

"Oh, now you're definitely in trouble." She bit her lip and gave him a narrow-eyed smirk. She took his hands and pulled him backward toward the bedroom.

Once there, he gave her a soft shove onto the bed, then pulled off his shirt. He tossed it into a corner and gazed down at her as he crawled over her. "Trick or treat," he teased, letting his tongue swipe over her lips as he pulled her dress up her body.

She let out a soft moan, her eyes fluttering shut, and arched her back and raised her arms to let him pull it completely off of her.

He threw it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, and smoothed his hands sown her now-bare shoulders. "Give me something good to eat..." he sang softly, his fingertips teasing their way down to her black satin panties.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked, then yelped as he twisted and pulled, tearing them from her skin. "Damn," she seethed, her head dropping back. "How many times are you..."

He pressed a finger over her mouth and hushed her, then scooted further down toward the foot of her bed, lowering his head with a gleam in his eyes.

Once she felt his tongue move over her sensitive skin, she moaned his name and fell flat on the mattress. Her hands wound in his hair and gripped the back of his head, holding him in place. As if he would leave.

He chuckled, a bit of wet flesh in his mouth, as he looked upward at her. He moaned, pulling on the flushed bit of her, then let her go before licking his lips and flicking his tongue over and over again, directly on her clit.

Her nails dug into his scalp as she moaned his name louder, and her knees bent, her les moving up.

He made a noise of rebuttal, then slapped both of hands over her inner thighs, spreading them further apart. "No ya don't," he hissed at her before licking in long strokes up her slit.

"Christ, Elliot," she growled, one hand slipping down to clutch his shoulder. Her body began to shake just as he stopped. Her head shot up and her eyes widened.

"Relax, kitten," he laughed, shoving his pants down and kicking them away as fast as he could. He slinked up her body, kissing his way along, dipping his tongue in her navel on the journey. He crooked a finger under the strap of her bra and pulled down, his lips wrapping around a nipple as it the air.

Moaning, she dropped her head back again, and her hips bucked up into him.

"Shit," he groaned, rolling his own eyes as he felt her wetness slide along his thick length as she moved. "That all for me?" he winked at her as he finally got her bra all the way off and dropped it over the edge of the bed.

She smiled up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard. She arched into him again and whimpered, almost begging.

He held his breath, the way he always did, and kissed her back deeply as he thrust, burying himself inside of her.

Moving in a slow rhythm, they kissed and let their hands roam, both still unable to believe they were finally together, finally able to be this close, to be this intimate.

When he picked up speed, he hit into her harder, and their voices grew louder with every moan and cry. Her nails clawed at his back, his fists balled in the sheets under the pillow beneath her head, and they met each other thrust for frantically desperate thrust.

"Baby," he panted three times in a row, biting her lip and pulling. "God, Liv," it came out like a grunt.

She knew what he was trying to tell her, and she was more than ready. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled, forcing him deeper, making them both cry out louder than before. "El," she whispered, kissing him, "El, please..."

He crashed his lips over hers and moved one of his hands from behind her to between them, and he worked it down to her clit, pinching a bit as he slammed even harder into her.

"Oh, my God," she moaned, shaking underneath him. And with another stroke of her swollen nub and three more powerful thrusts, she was burning from toe to nose and her body trembled.

"Fuck, yes," he hissed, his jaw clenched as he pistoned through her clenching, making sure she rode it out before he let go. When she twitched, he dropped his forehead to hers and felt himself tense, and then he was gone. His vision blurred, his legs ached, and he fired hotly into her as he unconsciously kept thrusting.

She kissed him, slowly, deeply, her fingertips trailing lightly up and down his back as they stilled, matched heavy breathing and synchronized trembles.

He tried to gather his breath and his thoughts as he pulled away from her. "I don't tell you enough how much I..."

"El," she said, mimicking his earlier action of pressing a finger to his lips to earn his silence. "You don't have to tell me," she whispered. "I know. I've always known."

He kissed the pad of her fingertip before pulling her hand away from his face and entwining their fingers. "I love you," he told her. "Not something I have to say, no, but something I love saying. To you."

She smiled against his lips as he kissed her again and basked in the warmth of his body pressed tightly to hers, and as the wind howled through the trees outside her window, she melted like Halloween chocolate in his arms. With another soft kiss, she pulled back for a moment, only to breathe and say a soft, "I love you, too."

**A/N: I had to end the Halloween fics with something sweet, right?**


End file.
